Ein ungewöhnliches Wiedersehen
by Thruma
Summary: Harm und Mac werden mit einem Fall in Texas betraut. Dabei treffen sie einen alten Bekannten wieder.


Ein ungewöhnliches Wiedersehen

by Thruma

Episoden/ Spoiler: eigentlich aus jedem etwas, besonders Bezüge zu "Der Herr der Drogen", geringe Bezüge zu Sandras Granny Trilogie

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernsehserie JAG und ihren Charakteren gehören Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount.

Sonstiges: Ich möchte mich bei Sandra, meinem Beta-Reader, bedanken. Du hast mir sehr geholfen!!!!!! Und ich möchte mich bei Nina ganz doll bedanken, die den Job von Sandra jetzt übernommen und hervorragende Arbeit geleistet hat!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0915 Z-Zeit (3.15 Uhr Ortszeit) 

Gebiet ca. 12 Meilen westlich von Houston 

bei Del Rio nahe der mexikan. Grenze, 

Texas 

"Ich beginne mit dem Aufklärungsflug über dem Zielgebiet. Over." Der Pilot der F14 "Lion 1" sprach ruhig in sein Mikrofon.

"Tower an Lion1. Viel Glück!" Major Kevin Petry hoffte, dass diesmal alles gutgehen würde. Das letzte Mal hatten die Piloten den Aufklärungsflug nicht überlebt, da sie tödlich verunglückt waren.

"Danke! So, dann wollen wir mal", sagte Lt. David Smith, nun an seinen Co-Piloten, Lt. Paul Crùz, gewandt. Dieser hob zum Zeichen der Bereitschaft seinen Daumen. Smith ließ seine F14 an Höhe verlieren, so dass sie fast die unter ihr liegenden Baumwipfel streifte. "Okay, Paul", rief der Pilot seinem Kameraden zu. "Schalte die Aufklärungskamera …!" Doch bevor er ausgesprochen hatte, ging ein Kugelhagel auf die F14 nieder. "Verdammt", brüllte Smith, während er versuchte, sein Flugzeug vor einem Absturz zu bewahren, "Wir wurden getroffen. Ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr über das Flugzeug!" Verzweiflung stand Smith ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

Währenddessen versuchte Lt. Paul Crùz die Nachricht des Beschusses an seine Vorgesetzten im Stützpunkt bei San Antonio weiter zugeben. 

Im Tower von dem Stützpunkt empfing man die Meldung des Lion 1 . "Hier spricht Lion1. Mayday, wir werden von unbekannten Objekten bei ca. 29,5° N.B. und 100,5° W.L. beschossen. Wiederhole: Wir werden beschossen und wir können uns nicht mehr lange halten. Oh Gott, wir stürzen …!" Jetzt kam nur noch statisches Rauschen von der Lion1 rein. 

Major Petry machte ein betrübtes Gesicht, während er sich sagte: *Es ist schon wieder passiert. Jetzt reicht es mir!*Und in seinem gewöhnlichen Befehlston sagte er zu seinem Funkoffizier: "Geben Sie den Bericht des Beschusses und des Absturzes zum J.A.G.-Hauptquartier durch. Wir lassen uns das von den Mexikanern nicht mehr bieten. JAG soll uns ein paar Leute schicken, die diesen Fall untersuchen!" Nachdem dieser mit "Jawohl, Sir." geantwortet hatte, verließ Petry wütend den Tower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1346 Z-Zeit (8.46 Uhr EST)

J.A.G.–Hauptquartier

Falls Church, Virginia

"Guten Morgen, Mac!" Lt. Cmd. Harmon Rabb jr. stand im Türrahmen von Major Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie und grinste breit. Doch die brummelnde Anwort des Majors ließ ihn ein wenig zusammenzucken. *Wie konnte man denn nur so früh am morgen schlechte Laune haben? Gestern abend, als Mac bei mir war, war sie doch noch guter Dinge. War etwas passiert, von dem ich noch nicht weiss?*, dachte er. 

"Oh, oh", sagte der Ex-Marineflieger zu seiner Partnerin. "Da ist wohl jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden."

"Das können Sie laut sagen", kam die gereizte Antwort. "Erstens habe ich verschlafen, denn ich wollte schon um 8.00 Uhr hier sein. Zweitens kam heute morgen kein warmes Wasser aus meiner Dusche. Drittens hatte ich keinen Kaffee im Haus und viertens hat mir der Admiral irgendwelche Akten zum Durchsehen zugeteilt. Und dann …" 

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie wurde von Lt. (j. g.) Bud Roberts unterbrochen. "Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Sir, Ma'am, aber der Admiral will Sie beide in seinem Büro sehen. Ach, übrigens, Clayton Webb ist auch da." Dieser Name ließ den kleinen, etwas pummeligen Lieutenant ein schiefes Grinsen aufsetzen. Doch als er das grimmige Gesicht des Commanders sah, verschwand er schleunigst wieder zu seiner Frau Lt. Harriet Sims-Roberts.

"Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt", stöhnte Mac und rollte verzweifelt mit den Augen.*Genau darauf habe ich noch gewartet. Wahrscheinlich hat Webb wieder mal einen lebensgefährlichen Auftrag für mich und Harm*. Mac sah auf zu ihrem Partner, der immer noch im Türrahmen stand. Für einen Augenblick hatte sie sich beruhigt und sah den Ex-Navy-Piloten an. Der Marine blickte in seine wunderschönen Augen , in denen sich ein amüsantes Mitgefühl für sie widerspiegelte. Doch das konnte sie heute am wenigsten gebrauchen. Energisch und halbwegs wieder unter Kontrolle stand sie auf, ging an Harm vorbei und sagte: "Na, dann wollen wir mal, Sailor. Auf in den Kampf!"

Harm setzte nur sein Flyboy-Grinsen auf und sagte leise zu sich: "So gefallen Sie mir schon besser!" 

Zehn Minuten später standen die beiden Offiziere stramm im Büro des Admirals. "Guten Morgen, Sir!" Mit einem Seitenblick auf Clayton Webb grüßten sie auch ihn.

"Guten Morgen, setzen Sie sich bitte." Die Stimme des glatzköpfigen C.O. klang angespannt. "Ich will gleich auf den Punkt kommen. Letzte Nacht ist ca. 20 Meilen westlich von Houston eine F14 abgeschossen worden. Sie hatte den Auftrag, über einem Waldgebiet bei Del Rio nahe der mexikanischen Grenze einen Aufklärungsflug mit einer Nachtkamera durchzuführen. Es sind schon mehrere Flugzeuge beim gleichen Auftrag tödlich verunglückt. Man vermutet, dass sich in diesem Waldgebiet Drogendealer vor neugierigen Leuten verstecken wollen. An dieser Stelle kommt ‚unser Freund' ins Spiel." Der Admiral warf einen geringschätzigen Blick zu Clayton Webb hinüber, der an der holzvertäfelten Wand des Büros vom Admiral lehnte. "Webb, Sie sind dran." Aufmerksam wandten Harm und Mac ihren Blick dem CIA-Agenten zu. *Mal sehen, was er sich heute wieder Tolles für uns ausgedacht hat*, dachte Harm sarkastisch und mit einem Blick auf den Major stellte er grinsend fest, dass auch sie das Gesicht verzog. "Tja Leute. Es sieht ganz so aus, als hätten wir einen alten Bekannten wiedergetroffen." Webb erntete dafür verwunderte Blicke, weshalb er schnell erklärte: "Der CIA vermutet, dass Carlos Estruga da seine Finger wieder im Spiel hat. Deswegen werden Sie beide", er sah das JAG-Team an. "nach San Antonio fliegen, dort liegt der besagte Militärstützpunkt. Ausserdem werden sie nach Del Rio kommen, wo sich das Waldstück befindet, in dem wir Estruga vermuten. Ihr Auftrag lautet, den Fall zu untersuchen, zu klären, wie es zu den Abstürzen der F-14 kam und vor allem, was in dem Waldstück gespielt wird. Wenn es wirklich Estruga sein sollte, schnappen Sie ihn sich!" Nachdem Webb geendet hatte, blickte der Ex-Pilot der Navy den Admiral fragend an: "Sir?" "Ich weiss Rabb. Mir gefällt die Sache genauso wenig wie Ihnen," antwortete Chegwidden seufzend. "Aber Sie und der Major sind die Einzigen, die Estruga schon mal begegnet sind. Und wie Sie beide ja nur zu gut wissen, sollte man mit diesem Mann nicht scherzen." Der Admiral bedachte Webb mit einem bitterbösen Blick. "Ich weiss gar nicht, warum Sie immer zu uns kommen, wenn Sie Probleme haben. Gibt es keine anderen, die diesen Job für Sie tun könnten?" Webb setzte ein breites Grinsen auf und sagte: "Sie wissen doch, Admiral, ich habe Sie in mein Herz geschlossen." "Haben Sie überhaupt soetwas wie ein Herz?" brummelte Chegwidden. "Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber wenn es sich um Drogendealer handelt, die mit etwas ausgerüstet sind, was sogar eine F-14 vom Himmel holen kann ... ist es dann wirklich klug, wenn Harm und ich da alleine vorgehen?" Mac sah ihren Vorgesetzten mit fragendem Blick an. "Major, Sie können mir glauben, dass ich meine beiden Top-Anwälte nicht ins offene Messer laufen lasse. Major Petry ist der leitende Kommandant des Stützpunktes und steht Ihnen jeder Zeit mit seinen Leuten zur Verfügung. Ausserdem haben wir noch einen Kontaktmann in Del Rio. Hier ist seine Adresse." Ihr C.O. reichte Mac einen Zettel mit einer Adresse. "Wegtreten!" Die beiden JAG-Anwälte nahmen sofort Haltung an: "Jawohl, Sir!" 

Der Admiral wandte sich, während die beiden Offiziere zur Türe gingen, noch einmal Harm zu: "Commander?"

"Ja Sir?" Harm drehte sich im Türrahmen noch einmal um. "Grüßen Sie mir unseren Kontaktmann in Del Rio!" Das Gesicht des Admirals verriet nicht den Gedanken, den er hatte. *Wenn die beiden nur wüssten, wen sie dort unten treffen werden!* Chegwidden grinste in sich hinein, während Rabb mit "Jawohl, Sir!" antwortete und das Büro verließ. Draußen, vor dem Büro, wartete Mac auf Ihren Partner: "Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wer das da in Del Rio sein könnte?" Der Navy Anwalt schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, tut mir leid. Steht denn kein Name bei der Adresse?" Der Major schaute auf den Zettel, den ihr der Admiral gegeben hat. "Hier steht kein Name. Nur die Straße und die Hausnummer. `Nice Street Nr. 126. Ausserdem steht hier, dass unser Flug um 10.00 Uhr (EST) geht. Das heisst für Sie, Flyboy, Sie haben noch genau 47 Minuten und 32 Sekunden, um Ihr Zeug zu packen." Sie stupste ihm dabei mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust: "Also beeilen Sie sich lieber, ich will nicht wegen eines Sailors zu spät kommen!" Grinsend drehte sie sich um und wollte gehen. "Moment Marine, wo wollen Sie denn hin? Ich dachte, ihr Marines habt in eurem Wagen immer eine fertig gepackte Reisetasche?" Harm setzte sein charmantestes Flyboy-Lächeln auf und wartete, vergebens, auf dessen Wirkung. "Harm, Sie wissen genau, dass Sie mit diesem Lächeln bei mir nichts erreichen können", antwortet Mac belustigt. "Ausserdem wollte ich nur meine Aktentasche holen. Und was meine Reisetasche betrifft, sie steht tatsächlich fertig im Auto. Doch mein Auto ist momentan in der Werkstatt. Ausserdem haben Sie jetzt nur noch 42 Minuten und 06 Sekunden." "Müssen Sie mich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass ich nur noch soundsoviel Zeit habe?" Harms Stimme klang weinerlich und anklagend, doch wer ihn kannte, wusste, dass er nur scherzte. "Und wie wollen Sie dann jetzt bitteschön nach Hause kommen, wenn Ihr Wagen kaputt ist?" "Oh, ich habe gedacht, dass Sie mich vielleicht mitnehmen." Spitzbübisch grinste die dunkelhaarige Frau Harm an. "Hey, ich bin kein Taxi für irgendwelche Marines!" Er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Aber da ich heute einen guten Tag habe, von Webb mal abgesehen, werde ich Sie mitnehmen!" "Wirklich zu gütig. Kommen Sie von Ihrem Höhenflug wieder runter und lassen Sie uns fahren. Wir haben nur noch 39 Minuten und 48 Sekunden." Mit diesen Worten verliess Mac gemeinsam mit ihrem Partner das HQ, damit beide sich für den Flug vorbereiten konnten. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2000 Z-Zeit (14.00 Uhr Ortszeit)

Landebahn des Militärstützpunktes in San Antonio,

Texas 

"Guten Tag, Commander, Major!" Major Petry salutierte vor den beiden JAG-Anwälten, nachdem diese aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen waren. Harm und Mac erwiderten den Gruß und folgten dann dem Offizier über die Landebahn in das Hauptgebäude des Stützpunktes, in dem sich das Büro von Kevin Petry befand. Als sich die drei Offiziere in dem Büro niedergelassen hatten, wandte sich Petry an Mac: "Hallo Sarah. Wie geht es Dir? Schade, dass wir uns unter solchen Umständen wiedertreffen. Wie ich sehe, hast Du es zum Major gebracht, aber wieso in Gottes Namen bist Du zum JAG gegangen?" Er rollte mit den Augen und sah die dunkelhaarige Frau dann an. "Tja Kevin, ich habe meine juristische Ader entdeckt." Bevor sie weitersprach, warf sie Harm einen grinsenden Blick zu. "Ausserdem muss ja jemand dafür sorgen, dass gewisse Ex-Piloten keinen Höhenflug bekommen. Wer wäre dazu nicht besser geeignet, als ein Marine?" Der Commander versuchte beleidigt auszusehen, doch um seine Mundwinkel kräuselte es sich verräterisch. "So, bevor Sie hier weiter auf armen Navy-Piloten rumhacken, Mac, könnten Sie mir dann vielleicht mal sagen, woher Sie ihn kennen?" "Oh, das ist ganz einfach zu erklären, Commander. Sarah und ich haben mal in einer Einheit gedient", antwortete Petry an Sarah MacKenzies Stelle. Doch in den Augen des männlichen Majors las Harm etwas anderes und spürte, wie die Eifersucht in ihm aufkeimte. Deshalb sagte er, etwas härter als beabsichtigt: "Warum haben Sie mir das nicht vorher schon gesagt, Mac?" Die Marine-Corps-Offizierin wurde unsicher, als sie Harms Unterton, der in seiner Stimme mitklang, hörte: *Warum reagiert er so eingeschnappt? Was hat er bloß? Ob er bemerkt hat, dass zwischen mir und Petry mal etwas war?* "Harm, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ... ob Major Petry Kevin ist. Schließlich gibt es viele Major Petrys und ..." Harm unterbrach sie: "Mac, ist schon gut. Ich habe nur Spaß gemacht. Aber jetzt lassen Sie uns bitte zu den wichtigeren Dingen kommen. Major Petry, würden Sie uns bitte von den Abstürzen erzählen?" Während der Gefragte damit begann, von den Erlebnissen zu berichten, warf der Commander seiner Partnerin einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Er stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie zwar wieder lächelte, ihm aber immer noch unsichere Blicke zuwarf. 

"Ich hatte vor ca. 4 Wochen von meinen Vorgesetzten den Auftrag bekommen, über dem Waldgebiet bei Del Rio Erkundungsflüge mit einer Nachtbildkamera durchzuführen. Der Grund wurde mir nicht genannt. Bei den ersten zwei Überflügen kam es zu Abstürzen, bei denen es sich scheinbar um einen Maschinenschaden handelte. Doch bei genaueren Untersuchungen stellte sich heraus, dass jemand an den Maschinen herumgespielt hatte. Ich meldete das meinen Vorgesetzten, doch die sagten nur, ich solle mit den Flügen fortfahren. Dann kam es zu dem dritten und vorerst letzten Absturz. Das war nun das erstemal, dass die F-14 abgeschossen wurde. Deshalb beschloss ich aus Eigeninitiative heraus, das JAG-Corps einzuschalten. Mehr weiss ich leider nicht." Major Petry sah Harm und Mac betrübt an.

"Könnten wir bitte die Akten der betreffenden Piloten, der Abstürze und die Tonbänder, die den Funkverkehr aufzeichneten, haben?" Mac blickte den Commander fragend an: Hatte sie etwas vergessen? Doch er schüttelte stumm den Kopf und sagte nur noch: "Major Petry, könnten Sie uns bitte einen Wagen zur Verfügung stellen?" "Selbstverständlich. Gibt es sonst noch etwas? Nein? Gut, ich müsste dann nämlich andere wichtige Dinge erledigen. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, rufen Sie mich an!" Damit erhob sich Petry und gab beiden Offizieren die Hand. Die beiden JAG-Anwälte standen ebenfalls auf und wandten sich zur Tür, als der männliche Major noch einmal Mac ansprach: "War schön Dich wiederzusehen, Sarah!" Die JAG-Anwältin lächelte nur und ging dann vor Harm aus dem Zimmer. Der Commander hob eine Braue und sah zwischen seiner Partnerin und dem Major hin und her. *Was lief zwischen den beiden? Ich werde Mac später mal darauf ansprechen!* Schweigend folgte er "seinem" Marine nach draussen, wo sie schon mit den Schlüsseln in der Hand neben ihrem Mietwagen wartete. "Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns erst die Unglücksstelle ansehen und dann zu dem mysteriösen Kontaktmann in Del Rio fahren? Major Petry hat mir eine Karte gegeben", schlug sie vor. "Ja klar, warum nicht", kam die Antwort. Harm versuchte fröhlich zu klingen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Deshalb stieg er schnell ins Auto ein. 

*Harm, was ist bloss los mit Ihnen?*, dachte Mac verwundert, als sie seine gezwungene Fröhlichkeit vernahm. *Ich kenne Sie schon zu lange, als daß Sie mir noch etwas vormachen könnten. Ich werde Sie später mal darauf ansprechen.*

So fuhren die beiden JAG-Anwälte schweigend in Richtung des Unglücksortes. 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2130 Z-Zeit (15.30 Uhr Ortszeit) Absturzstelle im Waldgebiet bei Del Rio, Texas  Die Soldaten des Stützpunktes hatten schon gute Aufräumarbeit geleistet. Auf der Lichtung im Wald lagen nur noch einige Trümmer, und wäre nicht das verkohlte Gras gewesen, hätte nichts auf ein Flugzeugunglück schließen lassen. Doch die beiden Anwälte suchten noch nach etwas, das vielleicht übersehen worden war. Nach Patronenhülsen zum Beispiel, von denen man dann auf die Geschosse schließen konnte, die verwendet worden waren. Jedoch hatten sie bis jetzt keinen Erfolg gehabt und Mac war es jetzt langsam leid. Sie und ihr Partner untersuchten die Unglücksstelle schon seit einer dreiviertel Stunde und Harm hatte mit ihr noch kein Wort gewechselt, seit sie in San Antonio abgefahren waren. Deshalb fragte sie jetzt, mit einer ziemlich ärgerlichen Stimme: "Harm, was ist los?" "Was soll denn bitteschön los sein?" Er klang wie jemand, der bei etwas ertappt wurde. Der Ex-Pilot vermied es, seiner Partnerin in die Augen zu sehen. "Kommen Sie mir nicht so, Commander!" Der Major wurde langsam ungeduldig und ihre Augen begannen wütend zu funkeln. "Seit wir das Büro von Major Petry verlassen haben reden Sie kein Wort mehr mit mir. Ausserdem sehen Sie mich die ganze Zeit schon so an, als hätte ich etwas verbrochen!" "Mac, ich ..." Harm suchte verzweifelt nach eine Ausrede. Wie sollte er ihr erklären, dass sie einfach zu Männern, die in diesem Fall involviert waren, Abstand halten sollte? *Mac würde das albern finden und mir einen Vortrag darüber halten, dass es keinen Grund zur Eifersucht gäbe.* Er blickte auf, und sah in die Augen seiner Partnerin, die ihn ungeduldig anschauten. "Mac, war da mal was zwischen Ihnen und ... Petry?" Daher wehte also der Wind. Der Major konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Harm, das ist schon lange vorbei und das, was zwischen mir und Kevin war, wird auch nie wieder so sein. Wir verstehen uns einfach nur gut. Sagen Sie, Sie sind doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig?" Sie blickt ihn forschend an. Der Navy-Anwalt setzte sein allseits bekanntes Flyboy-Grinsen auf und sagte dann schließlich kopfschüttelnd: "Wer, ich? Also, ich dachte Sie kennen mich besser. Ausserdem wäre er auch nicht der Richtige für Sie gewesen!" "Ah, und Sie wissen natürlich, wer richtig für mich ist?" Mac warf ihm einen ihrer spitzbübischen Blicke zu. *Autsch, diesen Marine kann auch nichts erschüttern!* dachte der Commander und wandte sich schnell wieder dem Erdboden zu, wobei er so tat, als würde er etwas intensiv suchen. "Lassen Sie uns lieber weitersuchen. Vielleicht finden wir noch etwas." Er war froh, das Thema zu beenden. *Hoffentlich kommt sie nicht noch einmal darauf zu sprechen!* *Sie versuchen vom Thema abzulenken, Sailor, aber nicht mit mir. Ich werde Sie später darauf ansprechen!* Der Marine-Corps-Major grinste in sich hinein und begann dann auch wieder mit der Suche. Plötzlich entdeckte sie etwas. "Na, was haben wir denn da? Das ist ja interessant!" sagte sie leise zu sich. Dann etwas lauter: "Harm? Kommen Sie mal bitte! Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden!" Der Ex-Pilot begab sich zu seiner Partnerin, hockte sich neben sie und begutachtete ihr Fundstück: "Das ist eine Patronenhülse von einem schweren Kaliber. Aber wir müssten es zu genaueren Untersuchungen ins Labor schicken. So spontan kann ich nicht sagen, von welcher Waffe das Flugzeug vermutlich abgeschossen wurde." "So weit war ich auch schon. Vielleicht sollte wir fürs erste aufhören. Es ist schon fast 16 Uhr und es wird um diese Jahreszeit bald dunkel. Ausserdem könnten wir dann den mysteriösen Kontaktmann in Del Rio aufsuchen!" antwortete Mac und blickte Harm mit ihren braunen Augen fragend an. Der Navy-Anwalt nickte: "Ich könnte auch gut eine Pause gebrauchen. Der Flug war sehr anstrengend." Gemeinsam, mit ihrem Fundstück, gingen die beiden JAG-Anwälte zum Auto. Doch wären sie aufmerksamer gewesen, hätten sie bemerkt, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Im Gebüsch versteckt, saßen ein paar von Estrugas Männern und beobachteten sie. "Wir müssen dem Boß melden, was sie gefunden haben. Das wird ihm nicht gefallen!" sagte einer von ihnen und die anderen nickten zustimmend, während sie sich wieder tiefer in den Wald zurückzogen. [Anm.: Da ich kein spanisch kann, schreibe ich die Gespräche von Estruga und seinen Leuten auf Deutsch!] Am Auto "stritten" Harm und Mac sich darüber, wer den besser eine Karte lesen konnte. "Mac, Sie verlaufen sich doch schon beim Joggen. Ich denke nur daran, als wir in Belleville, Pennsylvania, waren; da haben Sie sich beim Joggen mit meinem Cousin schon verlaufen, als Sie praktisch noch vor der Haustüre waren!" [Anm.: siehe Sandras FF: "Gäste&Geburtstagswünsche"] Wie wollen Sie dann eine Karte ordentlich lesen?" Der 1,93m große Mann sah auf seine Partnerin herab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Harm, erstens, Marines verlaufen sich nicht, sie erkunden allenfalls das Gelände. Zweitens bei Granny lag es an Ihrem Cousin, der sich den Fuß verstaucht hatte und drittens, können Marines besser Karten lesen, als Navy-Angehörige. Ihr Sailors könnt Euch doch nur an den Wolken orientieren, und ich glaube", Mac warf einen Blick in die Landschaft, über die sich schon die Dunkelheit der Nacht legte. "es ist schon ein bisschen zu Dunkel, als dass Sie die Wolken sehen könnten. Die einzig logische Wahl wäre also, mir die Karte zu überlassen." Herausfordernd sah sie "ihren" Flyboy an. Dieser nickte ergeben: "Okay, Spock. Das klingt ganz logisch. Sie bekommen die Karte." Gegen diesen Marine kam er einfach nicht an. "Also dann, auf nach Del Rio zu dem mysteriösen Mister X!" Beide stiegen lächelnd ins Auto und fuhren los. Sie liebten diese vertrauten und scherzhaften Gesprächen zwischen ihnen. Doch im Moment dachten beide nur an eines: Wer würde sie in Del Rio erwarten? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

2330 Z-Zeit (17.30 Uhr Ortszeit)

Del Rio (City),

Texas

"Mac, so glauben Sie mir doch! Wir haben uns verfahren!" Resigniert fuhr Harm rechts rann und warf einen Blick auf seine Partnerin, die immer noch suchend auf die Karte blickte.

"Wir haben uns nicht verfahren, wir haben nur eine veraltete Karte. Das ist alles. Oder finden Sie hier etwa die Nice Street?" Herausfordernd blitzten ihn ihre Augen an. Natürlich war sie sauer, weil sie die Straße nicht gefunden hatte. Aber es war doch nicht ihre Schuld, dass die Straße nicht verzeichnet war und ...

"Was ist denn das hier?" Der Navy Anwalt tippte auf die Karte, die auf dem Schoß seiner Partnerin lag und sein typisches Flyboy-Lächeln machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit.

__

"Nice Street", las Mac in Gedanken und stöhnte innerlich auf. Jetzt hatte "ihr" Sailor wieder etwas gefunden, womit er sie aufziehen konnte. Doch dann kam ihr eine Idee: "Ich wollte nur mal testen, ob Sie in der Lage sind, eine Karte zu lesen!" Dabei setzte sie ihr allseits bekanntes Marinelächeln auf.

"Oh, na klar. Warum können Sie nicht einfach zugeben, dass Sie die Straße nicht gefunden haben?" – *Das ist wieder typisch Mac. Sie steht nicht zu ihren Fehlern!*Der Ex-Pilot schüttelte schweigend den Kopf, doch sagte nichts mehr, weil er wusste, dass Mac sonst schlechte Laune bekommen würde. Das wollte er schließlich nicht, da sie den Abend bei dem Kontaktmann verbringen würden und es keinen gute Eindruck machte, wenn sie sich stritten.

"Weil es nicht so ist, Harmon Rabb jr. Jetzt fahren Sie schon los, bevor wir hier Wurzeln schlagen." Ein Anflug von Ärgernis klang in der Stimme von der Marine-Corps-Offizierin mit. *Oh, warum, warum weiss er alles besser?* Mac begann an ihre Lippe zu nagen, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nervös oder verärgert war. 

Harm folgte Macs knappen Anweisungen, wie er fahren sollte. Ansonsten herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. 

Schließlich hatten sie die Nice Street erreicht. Sei bogen ein und ... vor ihnen erstreckte sich, bis auf eine paar einzelne Häuser, trockene und sandige Steppe.

"Ich nehme nicht an, dass unser Kontaktmann in einem dieser Häuser wohnt." Harm runzelte die Stirn und warf vereinzelte Blicke auf die Hausnummern, an denen sie vorbeikamen. 118, 120, 122, 124, doch dann kamen keine weiteren Häuser mehr. "Mac, welche Hausnummer hatte dieser Kontaktmann doch gleich?"

"126", kam die Antwort. Auch Mac sah etwas ratlos drein. Wo waren sie hier gelandet? Am Ende der Welt? "Vielleicht sollten wir mal jemanden fragen", schlug sie dann vor und kurbelte sogleich die Fensterscheibe runter, als sie langsam an einem alten Mann vorbei fuhren.

"Entschuldigen Sie, könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, wo ich die Hausnummer 126 finde?" Der Major lächelte den Mann freundlich an.

Doch dieser reagierte abweisend. Misstrauisch beäugte er die beiden JAG-Offiziere und fragte dann: "Was wollen Sie dort? Sind Sie vom Militär?"

"Ja, Sir. Wir sind vom JAG-Corps und haben hier einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Deshalb müssen wir zur Nice Street 126."

Während er abweisend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, knurrte er: "Ca. 15 Meilen weiter diese Straße entlang finden Sie die Ranch." Damit drehte er sich um und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

"Komischer Kauz", murmelte Mac und Harm gab ihr in Gedanken Recht. Doch im Moment konzentrierte er sich auf etwas anderes. Wer würde sie dort auf der Ranch erwarten? Texas, Ranch, alter Bekannter. Langsam fügten sich die Teile wie bei einem Puzzle zusammen. Sollte es etwa ..? Nein, das kann nicht sein, oder doch? Harms Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume und so merkte er nicht, wie der Major ihn ansprach.

"Harm? Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?" Sie sah ihren Partner etwas verwundert an. Woran hatte er gedacht? An seinen Vater? Oder überlegte er, wer dort auf der Ranch sein würde. Sie wurde aus seinem Blick nicht schlau. Manchmal konnte sie in seinen Augen lesen, wie in einem Buch. Aber dann gab es Tage, an denen sie dachte, sie würde ihren Partner nicht kennen. Dieser Tag war auf jeden Fall einer von davon.

"Ähm, ja? Haben Sie etwas gesagt?" Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Mac und bemerkte, wie sie ihn musterte. Deshalb schaute er schnell wieder auf die Straße, als wäre er bei etwas peinlichem erwischt worden.

"Ich wollte Sie nur fragen, ob Sie etwas zu Essen dabei haben?" Als die dunkelhaarige Frau sah, wie Harm anfing, bei diesen Worten zu grinsen, fügte sie noch schnell hinzu: "Sparen Sie sich jetzt einen Ihrer dummen Sprüche und beantworten Sie einfach nur meine Frage!"

"Ich hatte nie vorgehabt, einen Spruch zu den Essgewohnheiten von Marines zu machen!" Fast hätte er abwehrend die Hände hochgehoben, was aber nicht ging, da er das Steuer festhalten musste. "Mal sehen, was haben wir den im Angebot? Mhm, wir hätten vielleicht die paar Bonbons, die ich bei der Tankstelle gekauft habe. Leider kann ich Ihnen keinen Beltway Burger anbieten!" Bedauernd sah er sie an, doch um seine Mundwinkel kräuselte es sich verdächtig.

Mac boxte ihm leicht in die Seite: "Sie sind unmöglich, wissen Sie das? Aber ich glaube, die Bonbons können Sie behalten. Ich warte lieber, bis wir bei der Ranch sind." Und mit einem Kopfnicken deute sie geradeaus in die Ferne, wo sich die Umrisse eines Hauses abzeichneten.

"Denken Sie daran, wie weit es nach Del Rio ist. Wir können nicht jeden Tag für Sie einkaufen fahren!" Er setzte sein Flyboy-Lächeln auf und war froh, dass die Spannung, die vorhin noch zwischen ihnen vorhanden gewesen, verschwunden war. 

"Harm, setzen Sie das Lächeln wieder ab. Bei mir erreichen Sie sowie so nichts damit. Ausserdem werden wir nicht einkaufen fahren müssen. Bei dem bisschen, was Sie essen, kann ich Ihre Portion doch mitessen, oder?" In ihren Augen blitzte es auf.

"Ihr Marines verschwendet wohl keinen Happen, was?" erwiderte Harm, während er vor der Ranch parkte. "Okay, dann wollen wir mal. Ich bin gespannt, wenn wir jetzt treffen werden." Er stieg aus und Mac tat es ihm gleich.

Sie gingen auf die Ranch zu, als Harm eine schlanke Frau mit blonden Haaren erblickte. Das war doch nicht etwa ...? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein: "Meg!" Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und auch die Frau auf der Ranch setzte sich in Bewegung, nachdem sie erkannt hatte, um wen es sich bei den Besuchern handelte.

"Harm!" Meg Austin umarmte den Commander stürmisch und er tat das selbe mit ihr. "Meg, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Was machen Sie hier? Wie geht es Ihnen?" Seine Fragen überschlugen sich.

Auch Meg überschüttete ihn mit Fragen, doch keiner fand vor Überraschung und Freude die Worte, um zu antworten.

Major MacKenzie stand ein wenig abseits und verfolgte verwundert, aber auch ein bisschen eifersüchtig die rührende Begrüßung zwischen den beiden Navy-Offizieren. Wer war diese Frau, mit der Harm so vertraut umging? Mac hatte keinen blassen Schimmer. Sie entschied, ihrer Unwissenheit ein Ende zu bereiten. "Harm? Wollen Sie uns", sie deutete auf Meg und sich selbst. "nicht einmal vorstellen?"

"Oh, äh ja, Mac! Entschuldigen Sie, Sie beide! Mac, das hier ist Lt. Meg Austin, ihre Vorgängerin. Meg, das hier ist", er zeigte auf den Major. "Major Sarah MacKenzie, Ihre Nachfolgerin."

Die beiden Frauen gaben sich die Hand und musterten sich gegenseitig mit einer Spur Neugierde, aber auch Misstrauen.

"Okay, lassen Sie uns erstmal reingehen. Sie müssen müde sein", schlug die blonde Texanerin vor und rief dann über den Hof: "Jo, kommst Du und deckst bitte den Abendbrotstisch?"

Harm blickte verwundert auf Meg und zog seine eine Augenbraue hoch: "Meg, haben Sie etwa geheiratet ohne mich einzuladen?" Umso verunsicherte sah er auf sie, als die Angesprochene in Lachen ausbrach und ohne weitere Erklärungen zur Scheune zeigte. Der Commander folgte ihrem Handzeichen und erblickte eine blonde, junge, lange und sehr schlanke Frau, die auf die kleine Gruppe der Militärangehörigen zuhielt.

"Harm, Mac, ich darf Sie doch Mac nennen?" fragend sah Lt. Austin zu dem Major hinüber und sprach weiter, als diese nickte: "Das ist meine Nichte Joanna, Jo. Jo, das sind Commander Harmon Rabb jr. und Major Sarah MacKenzie vom JAG-Corps, wo ich einmal gearbeitet habe."

Jo gab den beiden Anwälten lächelnd die Hand und Mac musste feststellen, dass sie von Jo um einiges überragt wurde.

Dann gingen alle in das Haupthaus der Ranch, wo Meg ihnen erst mal alle Zimmer zeigte. Das Haus war sehr schön hergerichtet, wenn auch ein bisschen altmodisch. Überall hingen alte schwarzweiß Fotos und die Wände waren mit Holz verkleidet, wie das in alten Westernfilmen der Fall war. Es gab nur einen Raum, der sich von allen anderen völlig unterschied. Er lag direkt in der Mitte des Hauses, umgeben von den anderen Räumen, so dass er keine Fenster nach außen hin besaß. In ihm war eine Art Labor mit technischen Geräten auf dem neusten Stand der Technik, sowie ein Computer zur Auswertung und Analyse. 

Harm war fasziniert von dem Raum. Fragend wandte er sich an die Eigentümerin: "Was ist das hier?"

Doch die blickte ihn nur lächelnd an und antwortete: "Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich werde Sie Ihnen nach dem Abendbrot erzählen."

Dann betraten alle Jos Zimmer und der Commander musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Überall standen Modele von Navy-Flugzeugen und an den Wänden hangen Poster von Tomcats und diversen anderen Flugzeugtypen.

Die drei Frauen beobachteten Harms Veränderung, die in seinem Gesicht vor sich ging, bis Jo schließlich erklärend sagte: "Ich möchte mal zur Navy als Pilotin!"

Mac verzog stöhnend das Gesicht: "Tu das bloß nicht. Sonst wirst Du noch so arrogant und von sich selbst überzeugt sein, wie ein gewisser Commander in diesem Zimmer!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Moment mal, wissen Sie, was man über ´Dress Whites and Gold Wings sagt?" fragend blickte Harm in die Runde.

"Völlig überbewertet", kam es von Mac und Meg fast synchron. Als die beiden feststellten, was sie dort gemeinsam sagten, brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Hat er das bei Ihnen auch immer gesagt?" brachte der Lt. Austin mühsam hervor.

Der Major nickte nur, denn antworten konnte sie nicht, weil sie keine Puste mehr hatte.

Der Ex-Pilot blickte es beleidigt auf die beiden Frauen: "Haben sich die Damen wieder beruhigt?"

Nachdem sich sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatten, sagte Meg: "Harm, Sie schlafen in Jos Zimmer. Ich denke, Sie werden sich hier sehr wohl fühlen!" Grinsend wandte sie sich zur Tür und sagte zu Mac, die ihr folgte: "Sie werden bei mir im Zimmer schlafen, dort steht noch ein Bett. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."

Die Angesprochene schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf: "Es macht mir nichts aus mit Ihnen das Zimmer zu teilen." Beim Hinausgehen hörte der Major noch, wie ihr Partner Jo nach dem Alter fragte. 16 lautete die Antwort. *Wow*, dachte die dunkelhaarige Frau. *Ich hätte sie für älter gehalten!* Als er die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss ging, nachdem er die Reisetaschen von Mac und ihm ins Obergeschoss getragen hatte, hörte Harm, wie sich seine beiden Partnerinnen in der Küche über etwas redeten, was sie beide Recht amüsant fanden. Während er näher kam, vernahm er, dass die Frauen sich über ihn unterhielte und lachten. *Man darf zwei Frauen nicht alleine lassen*, dachte er seufzend. Doch im Grunde war er froh, dass sich die beiden so gut verstanden. 

Als er die Küche betrat, verstummten die Gespräche sofort. "Sie haben doch nicht etwa über mich geredet?" Grinsend blickte er die Frauen an.

"Nein, wie kommen Sie denn darauf?" lautete die knappe Antwort und Meg und Mac wandten sich schnell zu den Schüsseln, die auf dem Küchentisch standen um. Sie taten, als seien sie noch kräftig am Umrühren. Doch in Wirklichkeit wollten sie nur ihr Gesicht verbergen, dass sie hätte verraten können.

"So, das Essen ist fertig. Harm, rufen Sie bitte Jo? Sie ist in der Scheune Pferde versorgen." Meg sah ihn bittend an.

Während der Commander die Haustür öffnete, um zur Scheune zu gehen, kam ihm Jo schon entgegen.

Schließlich saßen alle am Tisch und begannen zu Essen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0100 Z-Zeit (19.00 Uhr Ortszeit)

Del Rio (City),

Texas

Nachdem das Abendbrot beendet und der Abwasch von Harm getätigt worden war, machten es sich alle, außer Jo, die bei den Pferden im Stall war, im Wohnzimmer bequem. 

Harm und Mac saßen auf der Couch Meg gegenüber, die in einem Sessel Platz genommen hatte.

"So Meg, dann erzählen Sie mal von Ihrer Karriere und wie Sie und Ihre Nichte hier her gekommen sind!" Auffordernd sah der Commander seine ehemalige Partnerin an.

"Okay. Also, wie Sie wissen, wurde ich vor gut drei Jahren nach San Diego, auf den größten Navy Stützpunkt der USA versetzt. Dort habe ich dann wieder als Waffen- und Computerexpertin gearbeitet und habe an einigen geheimen Missionen gegen den Irak teilgenommen. Eines Tages wurde Admiral Marvin auf mich aufmerksam und beobachtete meine Arbeit. Schließlich kam es dann zu meiner Beförderung zum Lt. Commander." An dieser Stelle unterbrach die blonde Frau, um Harms anzusehen. In seinen Augen zeigte sich Respekt. "Tja, Harm. Ich bin Ihnen jetzt nicht mehr unterstellt, sondern gleichgestellt." Grinsend wartete sie seine Reaktion ab.

"Uh, das ist aber schade. Da kann ich ja nun weder den Major noch Sie durch die Gegend kommandieren!" Er versuchte traurig dreinzublicken, doch das gelang ihm nicht. Deshalb sagte er mit einem Lächeln à la Flyboy: "Gratuliere, Meg! Ich habe Ihre Arbeit und Ihre Tüchtigkeit immer zu schätzen gewusst. Aber erzählen Sie doch weiter! Was passierte dann? Wie sind Sie zu dieser Mission gekommen?"

"Irgendwann tauchte dann mal ein CIA-Agent auf unserem Stützpunkt auf", fuhr die Texanerin fort. "der einen Waffen- und Computerspezialisten für einen wichtigen Einsatz suchte. Admiral Marvin schlug mich für den Auftrag vor. So lernte ich Clayton Webb kennen. Er sagte, er bräuchte nur einmal die Hilfe der Navy. Doch seitdem schien er bei uns Stammgast zu sein!" Verwundert brach Meg ab, als Harm und Mac wie auf ein Zeichen in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. "Was ist los? Habe ich etwas komisches gesagt?"

"Nein, es ist nur so", Mac musste erst mal tief durchatmen, damit sie wieder Luft bekam. "Webb hat sich bei uns auch auf Dauer eingenistet. Er übernachtet praktisch schon im HQ. Mich wundert es nur ein bisschen, wie er es schafft, zwei Admiräle auf einmal zu nerven!"

Harm nickte zustimmend: "Wie hat er vor unserer Abreise gesagt? `Ich habe Sie in mein Herz geschlossen, Admiral` und Chegwidden hat nur gebrummelt `Haben Sie überhaupt so etwas wie ein Herz?` Es war wirklich zu komisch. Aber jetzt lassen Sie uns mal zu den ernsteren Dingen kommen. Wieso wurden Sie diesem Fall zugewiesen?"

"Webb sagte, er bräuchte wieder mal eine Waffen- und Computerexpertin. Ich fragte worum es ging, dann erzählte er mir von Estruga und dass ich als Kontaktmann hier dienen sollte. Da ich Texanerin bin, würde es nicht auffallen hier auf einer Ranch zu wohnen. Damit das Ganze glaubhafter wirkte, sollte Jo mitkommen. Sie ist die Tochter meines Bruders und will, wie gesagt später zur Navy, als Pilotin!" Als Meg dieses Wort aussprach, kräuselten sich die Mundwinkel der beiden Frauen verräterisch. 

Harm setzte sein Flyboy Grinsen auf und ignorierte die beiden weiblichen Offiziere. "Fahren Sie bitte fort. Jetzt kommt doch langsam der interessante Teil."

Lächelnd blickte Harms ehemalige Partnerin auf ihre Nachfolgerin, bevor sie schließlich weitersprach: "Webb erzählte mir von dem Auftrag, den die F-14 Flugzeuge unseres Stützpunktes in San Antonio hatten. Sie sollten das Waldgebiet überfliegen und Fotos machen, die dann direkt in dieses Haus in mein kleines Labor gesendet werden sollten. Einige habe ich auch bekommen, wenn auch in schlechter Qualität, da wahrscheinlich ein in der Nähe liegender Radar die Übertragung gestört hat. Aber ich habe sie jetzt langsam so bearbeitet, dass man sie verwenden kann. Die Admiralität weihte niemanden über diesen CIA-Auftrag ein und sagte, den anderen Offizieren, unter anderem den Piloten, dass das nur eine Übung sei."

*Eine Übung*, dachte Harm verbittert. *Eine Übung bei der sechs Leute ums Leben gekommen sind!*

Die weiche Stimme von Meg holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück: "Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Ihnen die Bilder zeigen."

"Das wäre sehr nett. Wir haben außerdem noch etwas an der Absturzstellen gefunden, das Sie als Waffenexpertin bestimmt identifizieren können." Mac gab der anderen Frau die Patronenhülse. "Könnten wir danach bitte den Admiral und Major Petry anrufen? Ich denke, der Major hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wovon seinen Leute abgeschossen wurden. Außerdem brauchen wir ihn eventuell, wenn sich herausstellt, dass sich wirklich Estruga in dem Waldgebiet befindet und wir einen Angriff auf Estruga planen. Major Petry wäre dann ziemlich sauer, dass wir ihm das nicht schon vorher gesagt haben." Herausfordernd blickten die dunklen Augen Harm an. 

"Okay Mac. Ich rufe Admiral Chegwidden an, dem das übrigens nicht gefallen wird, wenn er hört, was Webb schon wieder angestellt hat und Sie rufen den Major an. Aber jetzt lassen Sie uns erst mal in dieses multikulti Labor gehen." Während er hinter den Frauen herging, rasten seine Gedanken: *Warum will Mac unbedingt Major Petry anrufen? Hängt sie immer noch an ihm? Harm, du bist ein Idiot. Sie tut das nur aus Loyalität zu einem Marine-Corps-Offizier. Sie würde Dich doch auch anrufen, wenn Du etwas dringend wissen solltest!* Der Commander schob seine Gedanken beiseite, als sie den Raum mit den vielen Computern und Hightech Geräten betraten. 

Meg steuerte sofort zielstrebig auf einen Computer zu und schaltete ihn an. Harm und Mac zogen sich zwei Stühle heran und setzen sich rechts und links neben die blonde Offizierin.

Diese tippte ein paar Befehle ein und während der Computer das Erwünschte ausführte, begann Meg zu erklären: "Hier sehen Sie erst mal die Bilder, die gemacht wurden." Sie ließ die Bilder im 10 Sekundentakt durchlaufen. Insgesamt waren es acht Stück. 

Harm und Mac betrachteten die durchlaufenden Bilder aufmerksam. Als ein Bild mit einigen Gestalten auf dem Bildschirm erschien, sagte der Navy-Anwalt Stopp: "Könnten Sie da bitte mal näher ranzoomen?"

Meg kam dieser Bitte nach und die Gesichter der Gestalten wurden erkennbarer und eine Person hatte eine Zigarre im Mund. "Estruga", murmelte der Major und Harm nickte im Stillen.

"Warum hatte Webb die Bilder noch nicht, als wir in D.C. abgeflogen sind?" wollte er dann von der Texanerin wissen.

"Ich konnte die Bilder erst heute halbwegs wieder herstellen. Inzwischen dürfte Clayton die Fotos aber haben. Wahrscheinlich arbeitet er schon an einem `Schlachtplan`, weil auch vermutet wird, das Estruga illegal einige MIGs erworben hat." Meg musste grinsen. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie Webb in ihrer Gegenwart immer rumgetrommelt hat, wie toll er doch sei und so weiter, dabei hatte er noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt. "Aber wir brauchen noch mehr Beweise, dass es Estruga war, der die f-14 abgeschossen hat."

"Harm, ich werde mal kurz die Akten, die Major Petry mir gegeben hat, holen. Wir müssen auch noch überprüfen, wer die Flugzeuge auf dem Stützpunkt sabotiert hat", wandte Mac sich an ihren Partner

Der Angesprochene nickten zustimmend und Mac verließ den Raum. 

Währenddessen begann Meg die Patronenhülse unter dem Mikroskop zu untersuchen. Nach dem sie den Gegenstand genau betrachtete hatte, begann sie eine chemische Analyse. Dabei fragte sie ganz HARMlos: "Und? Wie ist sie?"

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Kinnlade des Commanders nach unten klappte. Nach dem er ein paar mal geschluckt hatte, antwortete er: "Wie ...wie meinen Sie das?"

"Sie sind nicht zusammen?" Verwundert sah Meg von ihrer Arbeit auf.

"Mac und ich? Niemals, sie ist meine Partnerin und wir vertrauen uns, aber da läuft nichts zwischen uns. Außerdem ist das gegen die Vorschriften und ..." Harm wurde von ihr unterbrochen.

"Jetzt kommen Sie mir nicht als braver und treuer Gesetzeshüter, nicht Sie. Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb jr.!" Meg bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. "Und außerdem, einige Frauen sind es nun mal wert, dass Gesetz zu brechen. Ich habe doch Ihre Blicke gesehen."

Der peinlich berührte Commander versuchte seine Hilflosigkeit mit einem Scherz zu überspielen: "Sie wären es auch wert gewesen!" Er versuchte noch ein kleines Flyboy Grinsen hinterher zu schieben, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

"Tja, einige Dinge ändern sich eben nicht, auch nicht bei Ihnen. Sie merken ja nicht einmal, wenn eine wirklich tolle Frau Ihnen gegenübersitzt und Mac ist eine wirklich tolle Frau. Außerdem ..." Meg verstummte abrupt, als der Major das Zimmer betrat.

Harm tat gelangweilt und fragte: "Haben Sie die Ordner?"

"Ja, einen dicken Stapel zum Durchsehen und überprüfen. Darf ich raten, wer von uns beiden das machen wird?" Mac verdrehte die Augen, als sie Harm grinsen sah. "Ja, ja, Flyboy, aber eines Tages werden Sie das mal machen müssen. Aber jetzt mal Themawechsel: Haben Sie denn schon etwas herausgefunden?"

Die blonde Frau wandte sich den beiden anderen Offizieren zu: "Also, ich vermute, dass das Flugzeug nicht aus der Luft abgeschossen wurde, sondern von einer SAM (Surface-to-Air Missile). Das ist eine Rakete, die vom Boden aus auf Flugzeuge geschossen wird. Oh man, wenn die Typen sich so etwas besorgen konnten, was haben sie dann noch?" Fragend blickte sie in die Runde.

Es herrschte betretendes Schweigen. Alle wussten, dass, wenn sie das Lager von Estruga angreifen würden, das eine ziemlich gefährliche Aufgabe werden würde.

Nach einiger Zeit sagte Harm dann schließlich: "Ich werde jetzt mal den Admiral informieren. Sie beiden könnten ja schon die Betten fertig machen und Major Petry anrufen."

Nachdem er das Zimmer verlassen hatte, meinte Mac: "Das ist wieder typisch Mann. Wenn es um die Hausarbeit geht, sind Sie die besten Drückeberger."

"Tja, da kann man nichts machen. Einige Dinger ändern sich eben nicht." Lachend gingen die beiden Frauen hinaus, um die Betten herzurichten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0315 Z-Zeit (22.15 Uhr Ortszeit)

J.A.G.–Hauptquartier

Falls Church, Virginia

"Was?" Der Admiral konnte es nicht fassen und blickte wütend zu Webb, der schon mit eingezogenem Kopf neben ihm stand und mithörte.

"Ja, Sir! Es ist so." sprach Harm auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. "Es handelt sich wieder um eine geheime Mission der CIA. Unser `Freund` Webb hat Lt. Commander Austin aus San Diego und mich und Mac aus D.C. geholt, um jemanden fest zu nehmen, der mit mindestens einer SAM bewaffnet ist. Natürlich ist das alles keine offizielle Sache, nur ein paar Admiräle wissen davon. Außerdem muss dort auch noch jemand sein, der zu dem Stützpunkt in San Antonio Zugang hat und die F-14 manipulieren kann."

"Es sind nun mal die besten Offiziere dort unten in Del Rio", murmelte Webb leise, doch der Admiral hörte ihn und wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätten wir jetzt einen CIA Agenten weniger gehabt.

"Rabb, passen Sie auf. Sie tun nichts, außer das Sie morgen ein wenig das Gelände erkunden und noch Beweise gegen Estruga zu finden. Am Abend rufen Sie mich an. Bis dahin werde ich mir etwas einfallen lassen." Noch bevor der Commander mit "Jawohl, Sir" antworten konnte, hatte Chegwidden aufgelegt.

"Webb, was ist das dort in Del Rio?" Die Stimme des CO klang gefährlich ruhig.

"Ähm, wie schon gesagt, wir vermuteten Estruga als Drogenschmuggler in dem Waldgebiet. Deshalb sorgte ich dafür, dass einige F-14 mit Nachtbildkameras ausgestattet, als `Übung` über dieses Waldgebiet flogen. Austin bekam die Bilder zur Auswertung. Gott verdammt, ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass Estruga die schweren Geschütze auffährt." Hilflos wartete Clayton jetzt auf eine Abkanzelung durch den Admiral.

Doch die fiel geringer als erwartet aus. Stattdessen sagte Chegwidden nur mit seiner gefährlich ruhigen Stimme: "Und Sie haben die besten Leute dort hinunter geschickt. Am liebsten würde ich Ihnen in Ihren verdammten Agenten-Arsch treten, so dass zwei Wochen lang nicht mehr sitzen können!" Der schon leicht glatzköpfige Mann legte eine Pause ein, bis er schließlich sagte: "Webb, Sie können gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder und lassen Sie sich etwas einfallen."

Der CIA Agent sah zu, dass er schleunigst Land gewann, bevor der Vulkan des Admiral ausbrach. Doch im Nachhinein wäre ihm das noch lieber gewesen, als diese leise, drohende Stimme.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0445 Z-Zeit (22.45 Uhr Ortszeit)

Del Rio (City),

Texas

Nachdem der Admiral aufgelegt hatte, blickte Harm noch einige Zeit lang auf den Hörer. *Was Webb sich wohl gerade anhören muss?*, fragte er sich und musste dabei unwillkürlich lächeln. Der CIA-Agent schien es immer wieder zu schaffen, bis zum Hals in der Tinte zu stecken. 

"Harm? Sind Sie fertig mit dem Telefonieren?" Mac stand vor ihrem Partner und wedelte ihrer Hand vor seinen Augen: "Huhu, Erde an Commander Rabb, bitte kommen!"

Der Ex-Pilot schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und ließ fast den Hörer fallen, als er seine Partnerin vor sich stehen sah.

"War das Gespräch mit dem Admiral so schlimm?" wurde er mitfühlend gefragt.

Sein typisches Flyboy Lächeln machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit, bevor er antwortete: "Nein, nicht für mich, aber für Webb schon!"

Da musste auch Mac lachen. Der CIA Agent schien im Moment mehr Ärger am Hals zu haben, als andere Menschen in ihrem ganzen Leben. 

Aber dann wurden sie wieder ernst und der Navy-Anwalt erzählte Mac, was der Admiral gesagt hatte: "Wir sollen noch nichts unternehmen, sondern erst mal nur das Gelände erkunden und weitere Beweise, die wir gegen Estruga nutzen können, finden. Bis jetzt haben wir ja nicht viel in der Hand. Nur ein paar Fotos und die Patronenhülse der SAM."

"Mhhm, ich werde jetzt Petry anrufen. Ihr Bett ist übrigens schon gemacht." Grinsend sah sie den attraktiven Mann an.

"Mit oder ohne Kuscheltier?" [Anm.: siehe Sandras FF: "Gäste&Geburtstagswünsche"] Erwartungsvoll sah Harm in die wundervollen braunen Augen seiner Partnerin.

"Vorsicht, rotes Licht, Commander!" antwortete Mac lachend. "Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie Ihr Heck hier raus bewegen und nach sehen, ob Sie Meg noch bei etwas helfen können!" Damit schob sie ihn zur Tür hinaus, um in Ruhe zu telefonieren.

Der Ex-Pilot begab sich in das Obergeschoss und half der blonden Offizierin dabei, dass Bett für Mac in Megs Schlafzimmer aufzustellen. Danach machte er es sich in Jos Zimmer bequem. Hier würde er bestimmt gut schlafen, mit all den Postern mit den Tomcats an der Wand.

Nach zehn Minuten kam auch der Major die Treppe herauf und Harm fragte sie: "Wie ist es gelaufen? Hat Petry sich sehr aufgeregt?"

"Schrecklich. Er war nicht gerade sehr erfreut. Kevin hat mir einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, mit welchem Recht der CIA eigentlich die Navy benutzt und so weiter und sofort. Selbst wenn ich den Hörer einen Meter entfernt von mir gehalten habe, konnte ich seine Stimme klar und deutlich verstehen." Sie seufzte. "Es ist schon spät, genauer gesagt: 22Uhr 54 Minuten und 12 Sekunden und ich glaube, wir sollten uns für morgen ausruhen. Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich zuerst ins Bad gehe?"

"Nein, Mac. Natürlich nicht. Haben Sie das Spitzenegligé wieder mit?" Augenzwinkern blickte der Commander die brünette Frau an.

"Wer weiß, Harm." Damit verschwand sie im Bad.

"Was für ein Spitzennegligé? Und wie macht sie das, mit der Zeitangabe, meine ich?" wollte Meg wissen.

"Das mit der Zeitangabe scheint in ihren Genen veranlagt zu sein. Oh, und das ... das mit dem Spitzennegligé ist eine andere Geschichte." Harm wandte sein Gesicht ab, so dass Meg nicht sehen konnte, wie er errötete.

"Was für eine andere Geschichte? Wieso zeigt sich Mac im Spitzennegligé vor Ihnen? Und was hatten Sie dabei an?" Forschend ruhten Megs wachsame, blaue Augen auf dem Ex-Piloten.

"Wir ... wir mussten uns schon des öfteren ein Zimmer und manchmal auch ein Bett teilen!" begann Harm zu erklären.

"Ein Bett teilen?" echote die blonde Frau. "Und Sie wollen mir weis machen, dass da nicht mehr war, richtig? Das schadet aber Ihrem Image als Ex-Navy-Pilot, wenn Sie mit einer Frau nur das Bett geteilt haben."

"Wir haben nur brüderlich das Bett geteilt. Es war völlig HARMlos!!!" verzweifelt versuchte er seiner ehemaligen Partnerin zu erklären, dass nichts außer einer wunderbaren Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Mac war.

"Deswegen haben Sie den Major vorhin ja auch als `Kuscheltier` bezeichnet!" Meg lächelte verschmitzt. *Schade, dass Sie damals nicht für mich so empfunden haben. Vielleicht hätte sich auch so eine tolle `Freundschaft` wie zwischen Ihnen und Mac entwickelt!* Sie seufzte innerlich und war auch ein bisschen neidisch auf den Major. Doch im Grunde gönnte sie es ihr, sie selbst hatte ja schließlich in San Diego einen wundervollen Partner. 

Bevor der Navy-Anwalt zu einer Antwort auf die Behauptung seiner ehemaligen Kollegin ansetzen musste, kam Mac aus dem Bad und Harm nutze die Gunst der Stunde, um den taktischen Rückzug anzutreten.

"Da hat es aber jemand ziemlich eilig, sich vom Acker zu machen", wunderte sich die dunkelhaarige Frau, die sich bereits ihren Pyjama angezogen hatte. "Was haben Sie zu ihm gesagt, dass er so schnell verschwunden ist?" Die Frage galt Meg, die immer noch wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinste.

"Oh, das erzähle ich Ihnen gleich im Bett." Die blonde Offizierin lächelte verschwörerisch.

Eine viertel Stunde später lagen alle in ihren Betten, bzw. Jo auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer.

Meg und der Major hatten es sich in ihren Betten gerade bequem gemacht, als Mac durch die Dunkelheit die blonde Frau fragte: "Über was haben Sie vorhin mit Harm gesprochen?"

"Ich habe ihn gefragt, warum und wann er Sie mal in einem Spitzennegligé gesehen hat. Außerdem hat er erklärt, dass Sie schon öfter ein Bett geteilt haben!" Meg konnte sich innerlich gut vorstellen, wie der Major jetzt reagieren würde. *Sie werden alles abstreiten, Mac, aber ich habe es vorhin in Ihren Augen gesehen, Sie empfinden genauso etwa für ihn wie er für Sie! Ich werde schon für eine passende Möglichkeit sorgen, dass Sie wieder ein Bett nur rein brüderlich teilen müssen!*Grinsend blickte sie in die Dunkelheit und wartete auf die Reaktion des Majors. Wie erwartet wurde sie nicht enttäuscht.

"Meg, Sie verstehen das alles völlig falsch. Harm und ich haben wirklich nur ein Bett geteilt und nicht mehr. Außerdem sind wir nur sehr gute Freunde, wir vertrauen einander, aber da läuft nichts zwischen uns!" Mac war froh über die Dunkelheit, denn sonst hätte Meg auch ihr errötendes Gesicht gesehen.

"Also, Mac, wie wäre es, wenn wir mit diesem blöden Sie aufhören und uns duzen?" schlug die Texanerin vor.

"Ja, warum denn nicht", antwortete Mac, froh vom Thema ablenken zu können. Doch zu früh gefreut.

"Mac, ich habe Sie.. ich meine Dich und Harm genaustens beobachtet. Diese kleinen Gesten, die Blicke, die zwischen Euch gewechselt werden. Ihr seid so vertraut und aufeinander abgestimmt wie ein altes Ehepaar. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum Ihr Euch nicht wenigstens duzt", meinte Meg kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich ... wir ..., es ist gegen die Vorschrift und außerdem…" Sie machte eine Pause bevor sie fortfuhr. "Ich glaube, dass unsere Freundschaft daran kaputt gehen würde. Wie sagt man doch so schön: Lieber eine gute Freundschaft als eine schlechte Ehe! Natürlich ist Harm ein toller Mann: Er ist charmant, witzig, sieht umwerfend in seiner Galauniform aus, ist manchmal auch ein bisschen arrogant, wenn er mal wieder auf einem seiner Höhenflüge ist. Außerdem ist er ein toller Freund, der einem hilft wo er kann. Obwohl, mit dem Inhalt seines Kühlschranks kann er mir nicht helfen." Mac grinste bei der Vorstellung von Harms leeren Kühlschrank.

"Ach, er hat sich das immer noch nicht abgewöhnt? Als wir früher zusammen gearbeitet haben, sind wir meistens dann am Abend bei mir gewesen. In seinem Kühlschrank war ja, wenn es hochkam höchstens ein Salatkopf!!" Meg schwelgte in ihren schönen Erinnerungen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie oft er sie gerettet und ihr geholfen hatte.

"Na ja, wir können ja morgen weiterreden. Ich bin dafür, dass wir jetzt schlafen. Es ist bereits 23 Uhr, 28 Minuten und 12 Sekunden. Es liegt ein langer Tag vor uns. Gute Nacht, Meg!" Der Major drehte sich auf die andere Seite und fiel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf mit einem Traum, in dem ein uns bekannter JAG-Anwalt auftrat.

Der blonde Lt. Commander lag noch einige Zeit wach und dachte über Harm und Mac nach. *Alles, was die beiden bräuchten, wäre eine extreme Situation, um zusammen zu kommen. Mal sehen, wie ich da mithelfen kann.* Und so überlegte sie noch eine Weile, wie sie es am Besten anstellen sollte, dass sich die beiden JAG-Anwälte in der nächsten Nacht ein Bett teilen mussten. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0545 Z-Zeit (23.45 Uhr Ortszeit) 

Gebiet ca. 12 Meilen westlich von Houston 

bei Del Rio nahe der mexikan. Grenze, 

Texas 

Der alte Mann, der Harm und Mac vor einigen Stunden den Weg gewiesen hatte, hetzte keuchend durch den Wald. Sein Alter und seine Beine ließen es nicht zu, dass er schneller rannte. Er hatte die beiden JAG-Anwälte solange beschattet, bis das Licht auf der Ranch aus war. Danach war er sofort los gelaufen, um zu Estruga zu gelangen, um ihn zu warnen, dass die beiden JAG-Anwälte zu der Ranch, die dem Drogenboss schon lange verdächtig vorkam, gefahren sind. 

Er strauchelte, raffte sich aber wieder auf und lief weiter. Nach einer viertel Stunde kam er im Lager von Estruga an, wo sich viele moderne Geräten in einigen Zelten stapelten.

"Carlos, sie ... sie sind da, die JAG-Anwälte. Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb jr. und Major Sarah MacKenzie. Sie sind ...", er musste erst mal tief Luft holen, um dann weiter zu sprechen: "Sie sind zu der Ranch abseits von Del Rio gefahren."

"Also doch", murmelte der Drogenbaron. "Dann hatte unser Verbindungsmann auf dem Stützpunkt in San Antonio doch Recht, als er sagte, dass das JAG-Corps zwei Leute schicken würde. Verdammt, und ausgerechnet den Lt. Commander und den Major. Die beiden sind raffiniert und haben mich schon damals in Kolumbien übers Ohr gehauen. Okay, warten wir ab, was uns unser Offizier auf dem Stützpunkt gleich melden wird. Es ist schließlich Zeit für seine Meldung."

Kurze Zeit später knackten die Lautsprecher der Funkgeräte und eine männliche Stimme meldete sich: "Estruga, Major MacKenzie hat vorhin mit Major Petry telefoniert. Er weiss jetzt, womit das Flugzeug abgeschossen wurde und dass von Euch Satellitenbilder existieren. Du solltest Dir schleunigst etwas einfallen lassen. Over and Out!" Damit wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen. 

Der Kolumbianer scharte seine Männer um sich, nachdem er sich einen Plan ausgedacht hatte, wie er Harm und Mac überlisten konnte: "Also, passt auf. Diese Jo von der Ranch reitet, wie wir beobachtet haben, jeden Nachmittag um 16Uhr in den Wald. Wir werden sie überfallen und gefangen nehmen. Dann melden wir uns bei unseren Freunden vom JAG und bieten ihnen einen Tausch an. Die beiden Offiziere als Geiseln gegen das Leben dieser Jo. Die zwei Anwälte werden einwilligen. Und wenn sie erst mal hier sind...", Estruga lachte hämisch. "Wir haben ja schließlich noch eine Rechnung offen." Dabei dachte er an die Ereignisse damals in Kolumbien. Da hatte er den gleichen Plan gehabt. Harm und Mac konnten ihn zwar noch rechtzeitig vereiteln, doch das werden sie kein zweites Mal schaffen, da war Estruga sich sicher.

Jetzt stimmten auch seine Handlanger in das Gelächter mit ein und freuten sich schon auf den morgigen Tag, wenn sie am Zuge waren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0145 Z-Zeit (07.45 Uhr Ortszeit) 

Gebiet ca. 12 Meilen westlich von Houston 

bei Del Rio nahe der mexikan. Grenze, 

Texas 

Noch weilte die Dämmerung über der Ranch und die Sonne ließ sich nicht blicken. Doch einige schienen schon recht wach zu sein. In dem Wald, der sich auf der einen Seite der Ranch befand, herrschte bereits reges Treiben. Estrugas Männer bezogen ihre Posten, um die JAG-Anwälte wieder zu beobachten. 

Einer der Männer sprach über Funk mit dem Drogenbaron: "Estruga, noch rührt sich nichts. Nur in der Küche ist Licht an und ich sehe zwei Gestalten. Würde auf zwei Frauen tippen. Ansonsten ist alles ruhig. Melde mich sobald es etwas neues gibt. Over and out!"

Der Mann schaltete das Funkgerät wieder aus und nahm sein Fernglas, um die Ranch besser zu beobachten. Es würde wieder ein langer Tag werden, ohne etwas Richtiges zu tun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0205 Z-Zeit (08.05 Uhr Ortszeit) 

Gebiet ca. 12 Meilen westlich von Houston 

bei Del Rio nahe der mexikan. Grenze, 

Texas 

"Harm! Aufwachen, Sie Schlafmütze! Es ist bereits 8 Uhr, 6 Minuten und 3 Sekunden!" Mac rüttelte ihren Partner an der Schulter und musste lächeln. Als sie das Zimmer des Commanders betreten hatte, fand sie einen mit nackten Oberkörper schlafenden Ex-Piloten vor, der im Schlaf seine Decke aus dem Bett geschmissen hatte.

"Mac! Was um Gottes Willen ist denn los?" Verschlafen blickte Harm in das Gesicht des Majors, der ziemlich ausgeschlafen aussah.

"Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht mit mir joggen wollen?" Fragend richteten sich ihre Augen auf den Navy Anwalt.

"Und deswegen wecken Sie mich in aller Frühe? Also wirklich Mac", er sah sie kopfschüttelnd an. "Ein bisschen mehr Sensibilität bitte!"

"Oh, ich hatte ja ganz vergessen, wie zart besaitet ihr Sailors seid!" Spitzbübisch grinste sie ihn an. Dann wurde sie aber wieder ernst: "Nein, Harm. Es ging nicht nur ums Joggen. Wir haben heute einen langen Tag vor uns. Also ziehen Sie sich an. Ich gebe Ihnen fünf Minuten." Damit verließ Mac das Zimmer.

"Okay, Marine! Mal sehen wer die bessere Kondition hat!" Langsam stand Harm auf und ging zu seinem Koffer, um sein Sportzeug anzuziehen.

Acht Minuten später trat Harm vor die Tür, um eine schon ungeduldig wartende Mac vor zu finden. "Sie sind drei Minuten zu spät!" Tadelnd blickte sie ihn an.

"Tut mir leid Marine, aber wir Sailors sind morgens nicht so schnell wach." Versöhnlich legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern und fragte: "Wollen wir?"

Mac konnte nur nicken. Sie genoss noch das Gefühl, das sich in ihr breitgemacht hatte, als ihr Partner sie berührt hatte.

Nachdem die beiden JAG Anwälte losgerannt waren, gaben Estrugas Männer die Nachricht an ihren Boss weiter: "Der Major und der Commander sind jetzt zum Joggen gegangen. Sollen wir ihnen folgen?"

"Nein, lasst die beiden laufen. Sagt mir nur Bescheid, wenn sich mehr als zwei in Wanderklamotten von der Ranch aus zu Fuß auf in den Wald machen", antwortete die Stimme ein wenig verzerrt aus dem Lautsprecher.

"In Ordnung! Over and Out!" Nachdem das Funkgerät beiseite gepackt war, bezogen die Männer wieder ihre Posten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0330 Z-Zeit (09.30 Uhr Ortszeit) 

Gebiet ca. 12 Meilen westlich von Houston 

bei Del Rio nahe der mexikan. Grenze, 

Texas 

Völlig durchgeschwitzt kamen Harm und Mac auf die Ranch gejoggt. Obwohl es erst halb zehn war (genauer gesagt war es 9 Uhr, 32 Minuten und 5 Sekunden), strahlte die Sonne schon sehr warm aus allen Ecken.

Meg erwartete die beiden JAG Anwälte bereits auf der Veranda. "Wie hat er sich gemacht, Mac? Ist er gut mitgekommen, oder musstest Du ihn tragen?" fragte sie grinsend.

Mac, die noch ein bisschen außer Atem war, antwortete schelmisch grinsend: "Och, für einen zarten Fliegerhelden hat er sich ganz gut gehalten!"

Harm, der erst voller Überraschung seine rechte Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte, als er hörte, dass sich die beiden Frauen jetzt duzten, stieß Mac sanft in die Seite und rief: "Marines! Ihr seid ja bloß eifersüchtig, dass ihr nicht so schnell wie Piloten laufen könnt!"

"Na warte, Flyboy! Wer zuerst unter der Dusche steht, bekommt zuerst das Frühstück!" antwortete Mac und war auch schon im Haus verschwunden.

"Harm, Sie haben sich ja nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, als Erstes im Haus zu sein! Ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen!" sagte die blonde Offizierin. "Ich dachte, Sie geben nicht so schnell auf?!?"

"Meg, wenn ich etwas gelernt habe, dann das, dass man sich mit einem Marine nicht ums Essen streiten soll. Denn Marines mit leerem Magen sind zu Allem fähig!" sagte der Navy Anwalt lachend und ging mit seiner ehemaligen Partnerin ins Haus.

Dort stand der besagte Marine, zu Megs Verwunderung, bereits geduscht und noch mit feuchten Haaren in der Küche: "Kommt Ihr endlich? Ich habe Hunger!"

"Mac, Du bist doch erst vor nicht mehr als fünf Minuten ins Haus gegangen! Wie kannst Du dann schon hier sein?" fragte Meg verwirrt.

"Pass auf", raunte Harm ihr ins Ohr. "Gleich wird Mac sagen, dass das nicht fünf Minuten waren und dass ich mir ein Beispiel an ihr nehmen soll!"

Er sollte Recht behalten. Mac, die nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Harm Meg etwas zugeflüstert hatte, sagte: "Erstens waren es sechs Minuten und 45 Sekunden, zweitens, wenn ein Marine nicht so schnell wäre, könnte er etwas verpassen und drittens könnte sich ein uns bekannter Ex-Pilot mal ein Beispiel an mir nehmen!" Sie stupste ihrem Partner mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust.

"Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht, Harm!!" bemerkte Meg grinsend.

"Hey, das ist unfair! Zwei auf einen! Wo bleibt da die Gerechtigkeit?" Harm hob abwehrend die Hände und beschloss einen taktischen Rückzug ins Bad anzutreten. Nachdem er schon auf der Treppe war, hörte er Mac rufen: "Was heißt hier Gerechtigkeit? Wenn Sie nicht in 10 Minuten hier unten fertig geduscht sind, bekommen Sie kein Frühstück, weil ich das dann gegessen habe!"

Als er dann zurück rief: "Ihr Marines verschwendet aber auch gar nichts!" kam nur lautes Gelächter von zwei Frauen aus der Küche. 

"Tz, tz, tz! Frauen!" Doch er beschloss sich zu beeilen, denn sonst machte Mac ihre Drohung noch war und er hatte ziemlich großen Hunger.

Kurze Zeit später betrat der Commander die Küche. Die beiden Frauen saßen schon am Tisch und hatte mit dem Essen bereits angefangen.

Während er sich setzte, sagte Mac: "Sie haben Glück, Sailor! Sie haben nur neun Minuten und 47 Sekunden gebraucht. 13 Sekunden mehr und ich dürfte ihre Portion jetzt essen!"

"Tja, da habe ich wirklich Glück gehabt!" antwortete er grinsend als er sich ein Brötchen nahm. Dann fragte er: "Wo ist eigentlich Jo? Ich habe sie den ganzen Morgen noch nicht gesehen!"

"Oh, sie steht immer sehr früh auf, um die Pferde zu versorgen. Dann macht sie einen Ausritt auf ihrer Islandstute Sruema. (isländisch=Donner), reitet das Gelände der Ranch ab und kontrolliert die Zäune", antwortete Meg.

"Das wäre kein Leben für unseren Flyboy! So früh aufstehen, nur um ein paar Tierchen zu versorgen! Er kommt ja nicht mal aus dem Bett, wenn es acht Uhr ist, diese Schlafmütze!" gluckste Mac und Meg stimmte in das Lachen mit ein.

"Wenn die Damen sich jetzt wieder beruhigen könnten, dann könnten wir ja mal darüber sprechen, was wir heute machen, okay?" Gespielt vorwurfsvoll sah Harm die beiden lachenden Frauen an.

"Okay," antwortete Mac, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. "Wir sollten uns vielleicht mal Estrugas Lager aus der Nähe angucken und das Gelände erkunden, falls wir wirklich angreifen sollen!"

"Ja, dem stimme ich zu, aber wir sollten vorsichtig vorgehen, denn Estruga hat überall seine Leute und Fallen aufgestellt. Es würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn wir gerade in diesem Augenblick beobachtet werden", meinte Meg.

Harm nickte: "Haben Sie vielleicht eine Karte von dem Gelände auf dem Estruga sich ungefähr befindet, Meg?"

"Ja, natürlich. Moment, ich hole sie!" Sie stand auf und verließ die Küche.

Mac begann währenddessen, denn Tisch abzuräumen. Harm beobachtete verwundert, dass sie sich schon richtig gut auszukennen schien: "Mac, Sie kennen sich ja schon ziemlich gut in der Küche aus! Ach, ich vergaß, Marines erkunden ja zuerst immer die Nahrungsquellen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie gut versorgt werden!" Mit einem "Flyboy" Lächeln blickte er sie an.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und boxte ihm leicht auf die Brust: "Passen Sie bloß gut auf, Sailor! Aber Sie haben Recht, wir erkunden zuerst die Vorratskammer, weil wir ohne Essen ziemlich unangenehm werden können! Das wollen wir Euch zarten Flyboys natürlich nicht zumuten!"

Harm wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch da kam Meg schon zurück und breite die Karte auf dem abgeräumten Tisch aus.

"Hier befinden wir uns", Meg umkreiste eine Stelle auf der Karte mit einem Filzschreiber. "Und hier", sie machte einen weiteren Kreis, "liegt ungefähr Estrugas Lager."

Mac beugte sich interessiert über die Karte als Harm zu ihr grinsend sagte: "Mac, das können Sie sich doch sparen. Sie haben gestern auf einem einfachen Stadtplan nicht einmal die Nice Street gefunden!"

"Sehr witzig, Harm! Wenn ich Zeit habe, lache ich mal!" Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen gekränkt. Schließlich war sie ein Marine und Marines gehörten zu den Bodentruppen. *Wir werden ja sehen, Sailor, wenn Sie meinen Orientierungssinn als Hilfe benötigen!* "Okay, dann sollten wir mal einen Rucksack fertig machen. Es wird ein etwas längeres Stück dorthin", sagte Meg, froh die Spannung zwischen Harm und Mac ein wenig zu dämpfen, denn sie hatte den Blick gesehen, den Mac ihrem Partner zugeworfen hatte. *Wenn Blicke töten könnten, …!* Kurze Zeit später verliessen Harm und die beiden Frauen die Ranch nachdem sie Jo noch eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatten. Dieser Aufbruch blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt. Estrugas Männer meldeten das sofort ihrem Boss: "Carlos, der Mann und die beiden Frauen verlassen jetzt die Ranch. Sie haben Wanderstiefel an und einen Rucksack dabei. Außerdem sieht das noch so aus, als ob sie Waffen bei sich tragen. Was sollen wir tun? Over!" Gebannt sahen die Mexikaner auf das Funkgerät und warteten auf eine Antwort. Zwei Minuten später antwortete der Drogenbaron: "Verfolgt sie! Unternehmt aber nichts ohne meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl, kapiert? Ausserdem erwarte ich stündlich einen Bericht! Over!" "Wir haben verstanden Estruga! Over and Out!" Ein Mann steckte das Funkgerät ein und machte sich dann gemeinsam mit den anderen auf, den Offizieren in sicherem Abstand zu folgen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0515 Z-Zeit (11.15 Uhr Ortszeit) 

irgendwo im Gebiet ca. 12 Meilen westlich von Houston 

bei Del Rio nahe der mexikan. Grenze, 

Texas 

Nach gut einer Stunde hatten die drei Offiziere Estrugas Lager erreicht. Sie hatten unterwegs nicht viel geredet, denn der Weg war anstrengend gewesen und die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig vom Himmel. Nur Meg und Mac hatten sich einige Zeit lang über Harm unterhalten. Meg hatte dem Major einiges aus seinen "früheren Jahren" erzählt. Das Gleiche tat Mac dann auch, sie brachte die Navy Offizierin auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge. Auch was Harms Freundinnen betraf. Harm ignorierte das Geläster über ihn. Er war sehr froh darüber, dass die beiden sich so gut verstanden. Man stelle sich bloß vor, die beiden würden sich nur misstrauisch und eifersüchtig beäugen. Vielleicht würden sie sich sogar um ihn streiten? Bei diesem Gedanken musste der Commander grinsen. Mac, als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten, sagte: "Gehen Sie erst gar nicht wieder auf einen Ihrer allseits bekannten Höhenflüge, Flyboy! Nur weil sich zwei hübsche Frauen über Sie unterhalten, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass Sie im Mittelpunkt stehen und der beste, gutaussehende, charmanteste Mann sind, den man sich nur wünschen kann!" "Was, bin ich das etwa nicht?" Seine gespielte Entrüstung verwandelte sich schnell in ein Flyboy Lächeln. "Sie wissen doch ausserdem, was man über Dress White and Gold Wings sagt!" "Völlig überbewertet", kam die Antwort im Chor. Deshalb beschloss Harm, das Thema lieber zu beenden. Gegen zwei Frauen kam er nicht an, normalerweise schon, aber normalerweise bedeutet, dass die Frauen sich von seinem Charme betören ließen. Doch diese beiden Offizierinnen schienen zwei wirkliche Ausnahme zu sein. Während er so in Gedanken hing, hörte er plötzlich ein Geräusch. Er bedeutete den beiden Frauen, sich zu ducken (pardon, Marines ducken sich ja nicht, sie gehen in Deckung), also in Deckung zu gehen. "Ich glaube, wir sind da", flüsterte er Mac und Meg zu. "Was sagt das GPS Gerät, Meg?" "Wir befinden uns ungefähr 500 Meter von der von uns vermuteten Position des Lagers. Ich werde die Koordinaten gleich auf der Karte markieren!" Meg holte die Karte aus dem Rucksack und änderte die zuvor eingetragenen Koordinaten. Währenddessen hatte Mac sich das Gelände schon mal mit einem Fernglas angesehen. Von ihrem Versteck aus konnte man wunderbar auf das Lager blicken. Dort stand auch Estruga. "Harm, Meg, ich sehe Estruga. Er hat sich kaum verändert, ist nur noch ein bisschen dicker geworden. Bei ihm sind circa 20 Leute, Mexikaner würde ich sagen. Ausserdem hat er ein ziemlich umfangreiches Waffenarsenal. Dort ist auch die SAM." Der Major reichte das Fernglas weiter an ihren Partner. Er blickte hindurch und stellte fest, dass Mac Recht hatte. Estruga hatte sich wieder ein hübsches Sortiment aus "kleinem Spielzeug" zugelegt. Damit könnte man eine riesige Truppe Marines ausrüsten. Wortlos gab Harm dann seiner ehemaligen Partnerin das Fernglas, damit auch sie sich ein Bild von alledem machen konnte. Ausserdem verfügte sie über mehr Wissen über Waffen. Während auch Meg sich nun einen Überblick verschaffte, sprach einer von Estrugas Männern gar nicht weit entfernt leise in das Funkgerät: "Carlos, sie sind hier. Von Dir aus gesehen auf drei Uhr hinter den hohen Büschen. Was sollen wir machen? Sie angreifen? Over!" "Nein, hütet Euch. Sie fühlen sich im Moment noch sicher. Vielleicht machen sie dadurch einen Fehler und verraten ihren Plan. Wenn sie wieder zurückkehren sollten, folgt ihn wieder unauffällig! Over and Out!" kam die Antwort des Drogenbarons. Der Mann von Estruga steckte das Funkgerät wieder ein und nahm wieder das Fernglas zur Hand, um die Offiziere zu beobachten. "Harm, wir sollten uns vielleicht lieber fürs Erste zurückziehen. Estruga hat gerade irgendwelche Anweisungen per Funk gegeben und dabei in unsere Richtung geguckt", berichtete Meg, die noch immer durch die Vergrößerungsgläser blickte. "Ich habe mir bereits die Waffen vermerkt, die Estruga hat, damit wir, wenn nötig, mögliche Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen können." "Okay, dann lassen Sie uns zurückkehren. Ausserdem habe ich langsam Hunger!" sagte Mac mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, da sie genau wusste, was Harm jetzt sagen würde. "Typisch Marines! Ihr denkt immer nur ans Essen! Aber wir gehen trotzdem zurück!" antwortete Harm und nahm sich den Rucksack, um ihn auf seinem Rücken zu befestigen. Doch genau in dem Moment hörten sie Hufgetrappel. Schnell duckten sich die drei Offiziere. Jetzt erschien ein Pferd mit einer Person auf dem Rücken, die auf einem Weg neben dem Versteck von Harm und den zwei Frauen vorbeiritt. Plötzlich stutze Meg: "Mein ... Mein Gott, das ist Jo mit Sruema und sie ... sie reitet genau auf Estrugas Lager zu!" Mit Entsetzen mussten die drei Offiziere mit ansehen, wie sich Jo immer mehr dem Lager näherte. Und sie konnten nichts tun, ohne dass sie selbst aufgefallen wären! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

0645 Z-Zeit (12.45 Uhr Ortszeit) 

Gebiet ca. 12 Meilen westlich von Houston 

bei Del Rio , nähe Grenze von Mexiko, Texas

"Was sollen wir bloß tun?" fragte Meg, die Angst um ihre Nichte hatte. Wenn Estruga sie erst mal als Geisel bekam, wer weiss, was er mit ihr anstellen würde. 

"Hat jemand von Ihnen eine Waffe dabei?" Harm sah die beiden Frauen fragend an. Doch beide schüttelten verneinend die Köpfe.

"Oh Gott", entfuhr es Meg und deutete auf Jo, die plötzlich von Estrugas Männern eingekreist wurde. Die Männer rissen sie vom Pferd um sie dann in das Land der Träume, mit Hilfe eines kräftigen Schlages auf den Hinterkopf, zu schicken. Dann trugen zwei Männer sie in Richtung Lager währen ein anderer das Pferd führte.

"Wir müssen etwas unter nehmen. Wir müssen ......" Meg war aufgesprungen und wollte ihrer Nichte folgen, doch Harm und Mac hielten sie zurück.

"Meg, seien Sie vernünftig. Wir können im Moment nichts tun." Harm sah sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.

"Wenn wir Ihr jetzt folgen und ohne Waffen die Initiative ergreifen , wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir aus dem Lager lebend wieder heraus kommen, gleich null", 

fügte Mac hinzu. "Ich denke , dass er sie nicht umbringen wird. Er will uns, und das erreicht er nur wenn er sie lebend als Druckmittel behält."

"Sie haben Recht." Meg seufzte. Sie wusste, dass die beiden Offiziere Recht hatten.

Doch ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Jo im Stich zu lassen.

"Meg, wir lassen Sie nicht im Stich, wir holen Verstärkung", sagte Harm plötzlich, so , 

als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen.

"Ja, ich weiss. Nur ..... ach schon gut. Wir sollten uns beeilen", antwortete die Texanerin.

Und schon hatten sich die drei Offiziere in Bewegung gesetzt. Sie liefen, so schnell sie konnten, durch das Gebüsch und hofften, nicht gesehen zu werden. Doch sie hatten sich geirrt, Estrugas Männer waren ihnen auf den Fersen.

"Carlos, sie laufen wieder zurück zur Ranch. Was sollen wir tun? Over", gab einer von Estrugas Männern über das Mikrophon durch.

"Beobachtet das Haus und sagt Bescheid, falls jemand es verlässt oder betritt. Over" .

"Verstanden! Over and out." Der Mexikaner wies seine Leute ein, die dann wieder ihre Posten, bezogen, um die Ranch zu beobachten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0945 Z-Zeit (15.45 Uhr Ortszeit) 

Gebiet ca. 12 Meilen westlich von Houston 

bei Del Rio , nähe Grenze von Mexiko, Texas

Als die drei wieder auf der Ranch angekommen waren, machten sie sich sofort an die Arbeit. Harm rief zuerst Admiral Chegwidden und dann Webb an, um zu erfahren, ob sie "Eingreiferlaubnis" bekamen oder nicht. Währenddessen saßen die beiden Frau im Computerraum und besorgten Satellitenfotos von Estrugas Lager um diese dann auszuwerten. Sie diskutierten gerade über eine günstige Angriffsstrategie, als Harm den Raum betrat.

"Ich habe mit dem Admiral und mit Webb gesprochen. Wir haben die Erlaubnis einzugreifen, Carlos dingfest zu machen und Jo zu befreien. Allerdings musste ich Chegwidden versprechen, dass wir nicht alleine handeln, sondern Major Petry und seine Leute um Hilfe bitten, wobei ich aber die Aktion leiten werde. Während ich jetzt Petry anrufen werde, können Sie bitte Tarnzeug und Waffen für uns alle besorgen? Meg, Sie hatten doch erwähnt, Sie hätten extra Ausrüstung für die Mission gelagert."

"Stimmt,kommen Sie Mac. Wir holen es."

Die blonde Frau und Mac verließen den Raum und gingen in Richtung Dachboden während Harm zum Telefonhörer griff.

Major Petry

"Major, hier ist Commander Rabb. Ich brauche Sie und Ihre Leute morgen einsatzbereit um 0600 Ortszeit auf der Ranch. Wir starten den Angriff auf Estruga."

Verstanden Commander.Wo finde ich die Ranch?

"Die Adresse lautet: Nice Street Nr. 126, Del Rio."

Gut, ich sehe Sie morgen früh Commander.

"Bis morgen, und Petry ... danke!"

Harm konnte das Schmunzeln des Majors beinahe hören bevor er auflegte. Der Ex-Pilot drehte sich um und sah wie seine beiden Partnerinnen eine große Kiste die Treppe herunter schleppten und in den Computerraum brachten.

"Was hat Petry gesagt?" wollte Meg wissen.

"Er ist morgen früh um 0600 mit seinen Leuten einsatzbereit auf der Ranch."

"Erst morgen? Ich dachte, wir brechen noch heute Abend auf!" Meg wirkte verwirrt.

"Nein Meg, das ist zu gefährlich. Erstens sind wir nur zu dritt gegen mindestens 20 Mann und zweitens ist es dunkel, was bedeuten würde, Estrugas Leute habenen einen klaren Vorteil, da sie das Gelände besser kennen. Wir werden sie morgen befreien. Ihr wird nichts passieren. Jo ist wie Sie, eine Kämpferin."

Harm sah etwas in Megs Augen, was er noch nie bei Ihr gesehen hatte - panische Angst.

Angst um ihre Nichte. Megs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, sodass sie sich hinsetzten musste. Mac legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter während Meg vorsichhin flüsterte :

"Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte besser auf sie aufpassen müssen. Wenn ihr etwas passiert ..... oh Gott, dass würde ich mir nie verzeihen."

"Meg, es ist nicht deine Schuld", antwortete Mac. "Du darfst dir jetzt keine Vorwürfe machen. Du konntest nicht ahnen, dass Jo direkt in Estrugas Arme reitet. Es wird alles gut. Glaub' mir!" 

Während Mac die aufgelöste Texanerin weiter beruhigte begab sich Harm nach draußen, da er ein Geräusch gehört hatte. Kaum war er auf die Veranda getreten, sah er plötzlich das Pferd von Jo direkt auf ihn zukommen, nur ohne Jo. Er rief nach den beiden Frauen, die sofort angelaufen kamen. 

Als Meg Sruema sah, fing sie diese ein und begrüßte sie.

"Oh Sruema. Wenn Du nur sprechen könntest, dann könntest Du mir erzählen, wie es Jo geht." Meg bemerkte einen Zettel, der an Sruemas Halfter befestigt war. Sie faltete ihn auseinander und las ihn.

"Was steht auf dem Zettel, Meg?" Harm und Mac sahen die blonde Frau erwartungsvoll an.

Meg las ihnen laut vor: "Rabb, MacKenzie. Schön Sie wiederzusehen, warum müssen Sie sich immer in Angelegenheiten einmischen, die Sie nichts angehen? Wenn Sie das Mädchen lebend wieder haben möchten, sollten Sie sofort zu meinem Lager kommen. Es wird einTausch stattfinden. Sollte ich Sie nicht in den nächsten Stunden dort antreffen, wird es Opfer geben." 

Stumm blickte Meg auf und sah die beiden an. "Und was jetzt?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

1130 Z-Zeit (17.30 Uhr Ortszeit) 

Gebiet ca. 12 Meilen westlich von Houston 

bei Del Rio , nähe Grenze von Mexiko, Texas 

"Ich werde gehen", erklärte der Ex-Pilot zu den beiden Offizierinnen.

"Ich werde mit ihm gehen, Estruga sprach von uns beiden in seiner Nachricht. Wann brechen wir auf, Commander?" Mac blickte entschlossen in die Runde. 

"Mac, Sie bleiben hier. Ich gehe alleine, es ist zu gefährlich für Sie. Sie gehen morgen mit Meg und Major Petry zu Estrugas Lager. Ich versuche heute schon mal, Jo in Sicherheit zu bringen."

"Harm, erstens, ich bin ein Marine und kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, zweitens, Estruga wird Jo nur ausliefern, wenn er uns beide hat, drittens, Meg kann uns morgen mit Major Petry und seinen Männern raus holen und viertens, gehen haben wir mehr Chancen, wenn wir zu zweit sind." 

Entschlossen packte die dunkelhaarige Frau ihre Sachen zusammen, "Wann brechen wir auf?"

"Also Mac, ich weiß nicht so Recht " Harm wollte nicht, dass seine Partnerin sich in Gefahr begab. *Andererseits ist sie ein Marine*, ermahnte er sich.

Die blonde Texanerin unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken: "Harm, sie hat Recht. Zu zweit habt ihr mehr Chancen. Außerdem will Estruga, dass ihr zu zweit kommt. Er würde Jo nicht ausliefern, wenn nur einer kommt. Wahrscheinlich würde er denjenigen und Jo auf der Stelle erschießen. Ich will keinen von euch verlieren, weder Sie Harm, noch Dich Mac, noch Jo. Es wäre besser, wenn ihr zu zweit gehen würdet. Das ist unsere einzige Chance. Ich komme morgen früh mit Major Petry und seinen Leuten um euch zu helfen."

"Okay, einverstanden. Mac, wir gehen jetzt los. Meg, Sie bleiben hier. Petry wird Punkt 0600 hier sein. Ihre Aufgabe ist es , in Estrugas Lager einzufallen, uns zu befreien und Estruga und seine Leute dingfest zu machen." 

"Aye, Sir! Warten Sie, ich habe noch zwei Peilsender, die ich Ihnen und dem Major geben kann. Falls Estruga sich irgend etwas anderes überlegt, kann ich Sie überall per GPS orten."

Meg ging in den Computerraum zurück und die beiden JAG Offiziere folgten ihr. Aus einer Schublade holte sie zwei kleine Geräte hervor, die Wanzen ähnelten.

"Wenn Sie diese kleinen Dinger bei sich tragen, kann ich jede Ihrer Bewegungen beobachten."

"Meg! Mir kommt gerade eine Idee", rief Mac, nachdem die blonde Frau ihr und Harm die Peilsender überreicht hatte. "Hast Du noch eins, von diesen technischen Wunderwerken?

Wir könnten versuchen, Estruga eines in die Tasche zu stecken. Falls er fliehen sollte, können wir ihn überall aufspüren."

"Das ist einen Versuch wert! Moment, ich glaube, ich habe noch eins."

Meg kramte in einigen Schubladen bis sie fündig wurde und einen weiteren Peilsender in ihren Händen hielt.

"Hier, ich muss nur noch die Sender markieren, damit ich euch nicht mit Estruga verwechsle." Meg schaltete einen ihrer Computer an und startete ein Programm. Kurze Zeit später erschien eine Karte von dem Gebiet um Del Rio und drei kleine grüne Punkte auf dem Bildschirm. Jeder dieser Punkte hatte nun eine Bezeichnung bekommen.

"Jetzt dürfen Sie nur nicht die Sender verwechseln, sonst haben wir ein Problem."

"Keine Angst, Meg. Das wird schon nicht passieren. Aber was ist, wenn Estruga die Sender findet?" wollte Harm wissen.

"Tja, Flyboy. Für nichts im Leben gibt es eine 100%ige Garantie. Wir können nur beten, dass er sie nicht finden wird ", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Wir sollten uns lieber auf den Weg machen. Es ist schon dunkel, Vorteil für uns!" meinte Mac.

"Sie haben Recht. Meg, passen Sie gut auf sich auf. Das ist ein Befehl!"

"Aye, Sir! Das Gleiche gilt aber auch für Sie und den Major!" Meg umarmte die beiden kurz : "Viel Glück und kommen Sie heil und gesund wieder!"

"Klar Meg! Wir bringen auch Jo mit, versprochen!" Mac erwiderte die Umarmung.

"Apropos Meg, könnten wir Sruema mitnehmen? Jo könnte auf ihr zurück reiten. Dann wäre sie schneller wieder hier und müsste nicht alleine durch den Wald laufen."

"Gute Idee, Mac. Moment, ich hole Sruema schnell." Mit diesen Worten rannte sie aus in den Stall, wo sie Sruema vorhin hingebracht hatte, um sie zu satteln .Währenddessen standen Harm und Mac mit einem Rucksack auf der Veranda und warteten auf Meg. 

"Harm? Können Sie reiten?" wollte Mac wissen.

"Nun ja, in den Western, die ich als Kind gesehen habe, sah es sehr einfach aus, aber ich habe es nie richtig gelernt. Warum fragen Sie?"

"Nur so, ich meine, wir könnten doch auf Sruema zu Estrugas Lager reiten, oder? Was meinen Sie?" , erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihren Partner an.

"Glauben Sie, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Harm zögerte.

*Immerhin würde das bedeuten, dass Mac und ich zu zweit auf dem Pferd sitzen müssten. Und so ein Pferderücken ist nicht gerade groß. Vor allem nicht der von Isländern*, dachte er. 

"Ich meine, wir würden schneller voran kommen."

"Mac, ich weiß nicht so recht. Kann Sruema uns überhaupt tragen?"

"Klar kann sie. Ich finde die Idee nicht schlecht", meinte Meg, die gerade Sruema an den Zügeln aus dem Stall herausführte. 

*Ausserdem müsste ich dann nicht mehr dafür sorgen, dass die beiden sich ein bißchen näher kommen. Auf dem Pferderücken ist das sogar ziemlich 'nah'*, dachte Meg grinsend.

"Mac, Du hast mir gestern abend erzählt, dass Du reiten kannst. Deswegen würde ich vorschlagen, dass Du Dich nach vorne setzt und Harm dahinter mit dem Rucksack, damit das Gewicht gleichmässig verteil ist."

Jetzt wurde auch Mac ein wenig mulmig zu mute. *Harm direkt hinter mir? Enger geht es wirklich nicht. Reiss dich zusammen Mac, du bist ein Marine, du kannst das. Normalerweise schon, aber nicht, wenn ein verdammt gutaussehender Pilot hinter mir sitzt.*

"Was ist Mac, habt Ihr Marines nicht gelernt, wie man in einer solchen Situation handelt?" meinte der 'verdammt gutaussehende Pilot' scherzhaft.

"Natürlich haben wir das gelernt", antwortete sie und schwang sich auf das wartende Pferd.

"Was ist, Sailor? Wo bleiben Sie? Schnallen Sie sich den Rucksack auf den Rücken und steigen Sie auf, oder haben Sie etwas Angst vor diesem Pferd?" 

*Oh, dieser Marine*, dachte er schmunzelnd. "Nein, Angst nicht. Ich bin es nur nicht gewöhnt auf dem Platz des Wingman zu sitzen, normalerweise sitze ich immer vorne." Und mit einem Schwung saß er oben hinter seiner Partnerin. Bevor er seine Hände um ihre Taille legte, um nicht herunterzufallen, flüsterte er: "Erlaubnis, mich festhalten zu dürfen?"

  
"Erlaubnis erteilt, Flyboy, ich will Sie schließlich nicht unterwegs verlieren. Aber wehe, ihre Hände gehen auf Wanderschaft, dann liegen Sie eher unten als Sie blinzeln können."

So ritten sie los , der Dunkelheit entgegen und Meg sah ihnen schmunzelnd nach.

Doch sie war nicht die einzige, die den Aufbruch beobachtet hatte. Schräg gegenüber der Ranch saßen ein paar von Estrugas Leuten in den Bäumen, um die Ranch zu beobachten. Jetzt sprach einer der Männer leise in sein Funkgerät: "Estruga, zwei Personen, Rabb und MacKenzie, sind auf dem Weg zum Lager. Over."

"Ein paar Männer sollen ihnen unauffällig folgen, die anderen bleiben bei der Ranch . Wenn ich meinem Informanten trauen kann, wird es morgen früh Punkt 0600 hier von Soldaten nur so wimmeln. Bleibt auf der Hut! Over." Estrugas Stimme kam verzerrt aus dem Funkgerät.

"Verstanden, Boss. Over and out!"

Der Mexikaner, der gerade mit Estruga gesprochen hatte, schickte fünf seiner Leute den beiden hinter her. Die anderen blieben auf ihrem Posten, um die Ranch, auf der jetzt alle Lichter erloschen waren, im Auge zu behalten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

FEEDBACK BITTE AN: MegHarmMac@aol.com 


End file.
